In His Jeans
by chamellieon
Summary: Daria is now 25 and finishing a university degree, returning home for the summer she reunites with some old friends..
1. Default Chapter

This is my second Fan-fic; I'm trying to improve from my first, as my writing style was not appreciated. I am going to keep writing, whether you like it or not!!  
  
The usual disclaimers: Daria and its characters are property of MTV, they are not mine, and I did not create them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In His Jeans" by Chameleon  
  
It had been a long year, and Daria had been finishing off her Masters' Degree in Gene Technology. She had finally handed in her last assignment, and she hoped that this one would be the keeper. It was Christmas time, and studying away from Lawndale had been challenging and interesting at the same time. Her mother had called her weekly to find out how she was going, but daria suspected that his was only to brag to Aunt Rita. Daria was due to return home for summer week that night, as her family always insisted on a traditional get-together. Now, at the age of 25, she had begun to feel like she had missed an important step in her teenage years, the one that most teenagers spent drinking, dating and having casual sex - or at least tried it out. It was no longer the time where sex before marriage was considered a sin, it was actually quite beneficial to snag a good husband, or so she was told.  
  
She recalled the time she had walked in on Jane and Tom kissing, and although Tom soon became her boyfriend, and they got close to having sex, she never came so close again. They grew apart, he moved away, she moved away, and that's when thing's got difficult.  
  
Daria walked from her college classroom to her parked car. She could hear the `crunch crunch' of the raw concrete underneath her boots; it reminded her of all those nature documentaries she had seen on cable when nothing of her interest was on. She had scrapped her old look, but managed to keep the glasses and boots. She now wore a medium-length skirt and a polo shirt, which suited her fine, it all fitted well under her lab coat, and that's all that mattered.  
  
She found her car, unlocked it, and began to drive the long trip back home.  
  
The drive proved to be fairly good, she passed the usual highway accident. Sirens flashing, police talking into radios, paramedics rushing around and the usual mangled car surrounded in foam to prevent it from exploding. It almost sounded like a metaphor for her life so far; she had been surrounded in worry incase anything went wrong. She sighed as she continued down the highway.  
  
`I'm no more - or less human than anyone in this world.' She thought, and it made sense to her.  
  
Pushing on the accelerator, she zoomed ahead, exceeding the speed limit, but she didn't care, because today was the last day of the timid Daria Morgendorffer. It was all about to change.  
  
~~~  
  
As the sun rose the next morning, she got out of the front seat of her car. She had stopped the car on the side of the road late last night to take a break, but she had fallen asleep. The sun caught the corners of her eyes and she squinted. Through the strong glare of the sin she saw a coffee house on the horizon, and she decided that this would be her next stop.  
  
~~~  
  
Walking through the chimed door of the coffee house, she noticed that this was one of your average roadside eateries. Furnished with booths and single tables and chairs, the waitress looked about 40, she wore a red and white striped uniform with a white hat, and yes, she hated men. It reminded her of Miss Barch from when she was in Lawndale high, true, the woman was sexist, but everyone becomes slightly sarcastic when things go wrong. And not to break the tradition, the coffee was also cold, but it gave Daria the normal kick. NORMAL. She didn't like that word anymore. So, without hesitating, she got 2 more cups of coffee, downed them quickly, and left.  
  
~~~  
  
She arrived back in Lawndale around noon, after a slow drive for the mental preparation she would need to combat her families' questions. Quinn had gotten married the year before, and her mother had briefly mentioned a pregnancy, but Daria had been too busy with her degree to give it much thought. She had initially felt guilty for this, but it soon made her feel great. Absent- mindedly, she decided to quickly stop in at the old Lawndale mall to pick up a present-or two for Quinn's offspring. She had small gifts for the family in the car, but she had forgotten about the additions to the dysfunctional family.  
  
~~~  
  
Finally she had arrived at her parent's house. It was the same house that she grew up in as a teenager at Lawndale, and nothing much had changed, except for a few weeds sprouting from beneath the lawn. Walking up the cracked pathway, she rung the bell and waited for one of her parents to open it. She heard a mad flurry behind the door as feint arguments could be heard.  
  
"NO I'll get it Jake!" Helen chanted.  
  
"Why do you get to open the door all the time?" Jake asked.  
  
"Because I am the lady of the house!" Helen replied.  
  
Daria shook her head, yes; her parents hadn't changed a bit. Still the same, Helen dictating Jake, it was almost funny. The door opened and a now- older Helen greeted her.  
  
"Hi, Mom, I'm home." Daria said as she noticed that her mother had aged a fair bit since she had last seen her.  
  
"DARIA! Sweetie, how are you?" her mother exclaimed loudly. Soon Quinn, her husband Joey and Jake had rushed to the door to greet her also.  
  
After all the chatter at the door, they all settled in the living room and began discussing their year so far. Quinn chatted for ages about how hard it was to find fashionable maternity wear, and how painful it was, even after the caesarean. But finally, her little girl had been brought into the world. Named Chastity, this little girl had the same bounciness that Quinn had, and at the age of 6 months, she was already wearing a designer label. They had discussed the success of Daria over and over, as well as Helen's new law firm that she had started, but only after Eric had had a heart attack from losing a case. And Jake, well he was still losing clients and raving on about why. Not much change there.  
  
Finally Daria got time to herself, and she headed up to her old room, which had been kept the same since she left it last. The padded walls still reminded her of the many memories she had. Then it struck her; Jane, she hadn't talked to Jane in a while. Finding the cordless phone, she dialled Jane's number and waited. The familiar voice greeted her, and they chatted for hours about their lives.  
  
"Ok, good to talk to you again Jane,' daria said, ` so I'll see you tomorrow at your place."  
  
"Sure will amigo!" Jane responded in her tone that never changed.  
  
And with that, Daria hung up the phone, contented that she had accomplished something of worth today.  
  
~~~  
  
After breakfast the next morning, she began the short drive to Jane's. Now, upon leaving her old house and driving through the neighbourhood, she noticed that a lot had changed, people had upgraded their houses to fit with the times, everyone except her parents, or course. Jane's place looked much the same, except with a fair few artworks in the front yard. They were either art, or perhaps Trent had gotten himself a new car.  
  
She had barely gotten up the path when Trent walked out to his car. Upon seeing Daria, he walked over to her, gave her a hug and they began to chat.  
  
Daria noticed that his tattoos were gone, he had the same thick black hair, and he still looked cute.  
  
"So, how have you been Trent?" Daria asked.  
  
"Oh, pretty good I guess, the band has made it big now, we play supporting acts at concerts all around the country, and a CD is soon to make it to the market." Trent said with a smile.  
  
"That's fantastic Trent,' daria said loudly, `I knew you'd make it somewhere sometime!"  
  
Daria's feelings for Trent that she remembered having as a teenager came flooding back to her. She had adored Trent, he was always so cool, and maybe opposites do attract, she thought with a dry smile.  
  
"And how are you Daria?" Trent asked after they had finished talking about Trent's success.  
  
"Oh, I'm doing well, hopefully I've just finished my Masters' Degree in Gene Technology, it's been a long hard road, but I think I've finally gotten there. Perhaps I'll become a university lecturer after, I still haven't decided." She replied honestly.  
  
"Wow, so you're like, a mad scientist now!" Trent joked.  
  
"Yeah, I could clone you if you wanted someone that thinks just like you do!" daria replied, extending the joke.  
  
"How about I meet you for pizza some afternoon this week and we can talk more about this Gene stuff, it kinda interests me." Trent said.  
  
"I'll do that, how about tomorrow afternoon?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah that's cool, just come by around in the afternoon -after 4pm." Trent said coolly.  
  
"Ok." Daria replied, and went inside the Lane house to find Jane.  
  
She found Jane in the kitchen, trying to make what seemed like Nachos.  
  
"Heya!" Daria yelled.  
  
"Daria!" Jane dropped what she was doing and greeted her friend.  
  
"Nachos for breakfast?" Daria inquired.  
  
"Yeah, food is food I guess." Jane replied.  
  
After Jane had made her food, they went up to the same room that Jane had had when they were teens. Only the curtains were the same, instead of maroon drapes, the looked like an aqua green, but with splats of paint on them. Artworks were scattered around the room like ants eating leftovers from a bin. Jane had recently been accepted into an Arts Academy and was leaving to go there soon. Her work was touring the world currently, and Jane announced that when she returned, she wanted to see daria married with children. Daria scoffed at this proposal. Jane was engaged to marry "Andre" an art critic Jane had met while travelling with her work. Daria was happy for Jane all the more, and she promised to accomplish as much of Jane's request as she could manage.  
  
Jane was due to leave the next day, and Daria promised to drive her to the airport. She was due to meet Trent for dinner the same night, so this all balanced out nicely.  
  
After dropping Jane at the airport, saying their goodbyes for the time being, she drove back to the Lane residence and waited for Trent. Trent soon appeared from the door, dressed rather nicely. He had dropped his punk look, but kept the piercing, and now he was dressed in knee length jeans, a tight shirt that clung to his skinny body, and a small chain hung around his neck. Daria felt good to see him like this. She wondered what might happen tonight.  
  
As they drove to the pizza place, they began talking.  
  
"So Daria, have you, um, met anyone while you've been studying?" Trent asked shyly.  
  
"No, I haven't, I guess I've been too busy with my course and all, I do hope to find someone and settle down soon, start a family,' she laughed, ` I promised Jane I'd do that before she gets back." Daria said matter-of-fact like.  
  
"You do know that Jane's only going to be away for a month." Trent said with a laugh in his voice.  
  
"Well, I better begin finding someone then." Daria said, pulling the car over to the side of the road, removing her seat belt and leaning over to kiss Trent.  
  
Trent did not pull back; instead, he leaned forward so daria wouldn't have to reach so far. The kiss was a long one; it had been building up for the last 8 years in fact. He undid his seat belt as the kiss deepened more. Daria could smell Trent's cologne, and it sweetened the atmosphere as they made out in the front seat of daria's car. Daria attempted to shuffle over and sit on Trent's lap, but got stuck in the middle; she sat over the gearbox, legs separated, with the handbrake in between. But she did not feel embarrassed; instead, Trent carefully lifted her over it and placed her on his lap. Daria had changed into something beautiful, her breasts were now very evident, and she still had the small frame he remembered. She had also changed her attitude towards things, because she wouldn't have been kissing him now, in the front seat of the car, on the side of the road.  
  
They broke the kiss and stared into each other's eyes. Daria broke the silence.  
  
"Uh, Trent, would you like to take this elsewhere...someone might drive by and recognise my car...." she stuttered.  
  
"You're right, let's get some drive through food, then find a motel." He said. The very proposal itself made her feel like she'd never felt before.  
  
They picked up some Burger King, and found a small roadside motel, slightly out of Lawndale. The rooms weren't too shabby, a double bed was placed in the middle, and small bathrooms as well as a couch were in the room as well. It was decorated in 50's style. There was a blue glass screen with stars and comets raised out of the glass, and this was the only separation from the rest of the room from the shower. It was fairly romantic, and daria felt cosy in this room.  
  
Trent threw himself onto the bed and was surprised to find that it was fairly bouncy. Daria sat on the edge of the bed and wondered what to do next, but trent answered that for her. He placed his arm around her body, and pulled her gently toward him, she fell back and landed on his chest. They kissed for a fair time, with hands exploring much wanted territories, and soon, hair was rustled, shirts weren't straight, and they each had fires of want burning inside them.  
  
Daria's mobile phone rang all of a sudden, trent looked at her and told her to answer it. Helen's vibrant voice rang out from the speakers as daria explained that she had been called to the university regarding her paper, and would return in the morning. She hung up the phone, turned it off, and placed it with the rest of her things. Trent opened his arms and she drifted towards him slowly. These had been the things she had day dreamed about, and they were finally happening.  
  
The complementary chocolates proved useful, as daria and trent smeared them over each other once full undressed. The chocolate and mint filling melted over trent's hot body and daria was more than happy to lick it off of him. The taste of the mint crème filled her mouth, and the scent of trent's cologne lifted her up even more. After all chocolate and mint crème had been licked away, daria got up, and walked into the bathroom. She was naked, but trent liked it that way, as he followed her into the blue bathroom.  
  
Daria stepped into the bathroom, and decided to go into the bath. She turned to see Trent standing naked and rock hard behind her. He held his penis as it pulsed in his hand and daria ran the bath. She got in, and trent lowered himself into the bath. Before they both knew it they were having furious sex in the bath, the bubbles sticking to their skin and the water moving around them. Daria removed her glasses finally as trent stroked a wet arm through her hair.  
  
This is exactly the change that daria welcomed. She could do this all day, it felt so damn good. Trent enjoyed sliding in and out of her, she wet enough to flood the suburb, of course, the water did help with that. Their bodies created an amazing feeling, they were joined, and this is the way they both felt it should be.  
  
Soon after trent came, daria sat facing him.  
  
"Trent, do you want this to be a relationship, or what?" asked daria.  
  
"Daria, I've wanted a relationship with you since you were going out with Tom, I've felt so jealous and I've finally gotten you." He said, speaking from his heart.  
  
"Oh trent!" daria gasped, as she reacherd her own orgasm. It was just what she needed to hear.  
  
They cuddled on the bed into the night, as they sat there talking to each other. It was like a second world Daria now felt like she was in. And she wouldn't leave it for another.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sequel coming soon!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. In his Jeans: what is the plan?

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Daria and its characters are property of MTV, I did not create them.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
So without further say or do,  
  
Here is the sequel to "In His Jeans" by Chameleon  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"In His Jeans: what is the plan?"  
  
Returning home after her fling in the hotel with Trent, Daria Morgendorffer realised that she had some serious thinking to do, and fast. She had only just come to terms at what she had done with Trent, but it had felt good at the time, and she had no objections to it, she just felt that something went wrong, but she couldn't pinpoint where.  
  
Trent had said that they could take things at a pace she was comfortable with, and while she was glad to be his girlfriend now, she wondered whether it really was the right time to be doing all of this. Daria decided to pull over and stop at the library for some time alone before Helen and Jake bombarded her with more questions about college. She couldn't decided why she had chosen Gene Technology over what interested her most; her writing. Making that final decision was based on getting out of Lawndale, sure she could move away and do anything she wanted anywhere, but a career as a scientist reaped far more money than a writer these days. She could always write later if she wished.  
  
Getting out of the car at the library, she locked all the doors, and headed inside. The library still smelt of old books and knowledge, there were the usual uncomfortable chairs and fluorescent lights, probably only the books had changed. She found a comfortable chair in the corner of the Crime section, and drifted into a wave of thoughts.  
  
Trent had swept her off her feet with what he had said, yes.  
  
She did have strong feelings for Trent, yes.  
  
It wasn't the most romantic thing to do, yes.  
  
Did they rush, maybe - that was still a question that she had been unable to answer.  
  
Her stomach rumbled, and she felt sick.  
  
`Must have been that take-away that we scoffed down before hitting off last night.' She thought.  
  
Out of interest, she decided to wonder over to the Science section and see what world famous scientists were finding these days. Her interest in the subject had only grown after she had begun the class. But there was still the issue of her status with Trent, where did they stand now?  
  
She did realise that Trent had a bad history with sticking to commitments, his habits of arriving late to everything, missing deadlines, and with Monique passing in and out of his younger years; this had stunted her with her ability to express her feelings.  
  
She really did wish that things between her and Trent had gotten off on a different foot, there seemed like there was nothing to look forward to. She snapped out of her thought as a library patron passed by. She decided to go and see Trent before she went back home again.  
  
Trent was out the front examining a broken headlight on his car when daria pulled up. She got out of the car and he greeted her with a big hug.  
  
"Hey Trent, what's up?" she asked.  
  
"Not much, I think I broke my headlight on the way back from the motel." He said.  
  
"Uh- can I talk to you about what we did, I don't know how to feel." Daria replied honestly.  
  
"Sure thing daria." Trent said as he led her inside. They headed towards the kitchen, and Trent strolled in and began to make Daria and himself a cup of coffee.  
  
They sat at the table talking about what they had done, and why they had wanted to do it. Daria's stomach was turning at a phenomenal rate, like a coin laundry was operating inside her.  
  
"Uh Trent, I'll be right back, I have got to go to the toilet." She said getting up, she stumbled a few paces, and then feinted in the living room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Everything was hazy as she woke up, she realised firstly that she was not at her place. A fuzzy figure stood over her with a concerned look on their face.  
  
"Daria, Daria? Daria?" asked the person, and she soon realised it was Trent.  
  
He had found her after her toilet visit seemed far too long. He was shocked to see her on the floor, but was able enough to carry her upstairs and lay her on his bed with a cold towel over her forehead. She stirred and finally recalled what had happened.  
  
"Trent, is that you?" she said, awakening from a daze.  
  
"Daria, I'm glad you're awake, you feinted in the living room." Trent replied whilst putting his hand on her forehead.  
  
"I feel sick." Daria said, and this time she made it to the bathroom to empty her stomach into the toilet.  
  
Trent stood outside the door. He was genuinely worried about her. She looked slightly whiter than usual, maybe it was just panic.  
  
"Trent, I think I'm going to go home, my parents will be waiting for me, ready to bombard me with more questions." She said whilst cleaning herself up.  
  
"I'll call you later ok?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'd like that." She said, gave him a hug then left.  
  
~~~~  
  
Later, back at the Morgendorffer house, and after all the chatter after Daria had returned home again and explained her cover up, she went up to her room for a nap.  
  
A couple of hours later she awoke to the phone ringing. She answered the cordless that somehow made its way into her room. It was Jane. She was calling from Mexico where she was touring the local galleries.  
  
"So, have you begun your quest to find a man?" Jane asked.  
  
"Sort of- it's not like I can click my fingers and I have someone." Daria said.  
  
"Yeah, that Major must have been lucky to have Genie." Jane replied, making references to the television show.  
  
"So how is Mexico?" Daria asked.  
  
"Well, the food is pretty good- I've limited my self to a diet of corn chips and melted cheese." She said.  
  
"So basically, it's just nachos for jane-o." Daria said with a laugh.  
  
"You got it!" Jane replied cheerfully.  
  
Helen appeared in the doorway while daria was still talking to Jane, and with the realisation that Helen wanted to talk to her, she said goodbye to Jane and hung up the phone.  
  
"Mom?" Daria asked.  
  
"Daria, I was thinking now that you've basically completed university, you could come back to live here." Helen said, making the proposal.  
  
"Mom, I'd at least like my own apartment, I wouldn't want you and dad to think that you had to support me." Daria said.  
  
"That's basically the idea I had, you could still be close to us whilst getting a job somewhere or doing what you want." Helen said, compromising.  
  
"Yeah, I think I'll do that." Daria said, thinking of Trent at the same time.  
  
"Well, I thought ahead and have gotten some brochures on places to stay if you'd like to have a look?" Helen asked.  
  
"Yeah, thanks mom." Daria said. It was going to be an interesting next few weeks.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Two weeks later:  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Daria pulled up behind the removalists' van, outside her new apartment. Number 013, how suiting to her style, she thought. Her apartment was 20 minutes walk from her parent's place, and not too much further to the Lane residence.  
  
After moving all of her stuff in, she sat in her reading chair and stared out the window, mentally reminding herself to buy some curtains. The mid-afternoon sun hit her eyes and she hung a spare sheet for the meantime.  
  
Whether she was being lazy or what, she had begun putting on a little weight, and no matter how much she exercised, it still wouldn't budge. It wasn't very noticeable, but all the same she felt fatter than usual.  
  
She began thinking back to her time with Trent. It had seemed magical, but-  
  
"What if I'm pregnant?!" she thought, looking at her stomach.  
  
Her thoughts fitted into place considering her `fatness' and why she always felt sick. She really began to worry.  
  
Once her telephone was connected the next day, she made an appointment with a local doctor, and she made sure it was a different one to her one she had always visited as a child. Her appointment was in the afternoon. Dialing another number on the phone, she waited for someone to answer.  
  
"Hello?" He said.  
  
"Trent, is that you?" Daria answered quickly.  
  
"Yeah, Hey daria, you've moved in now I guess?" Trent asked.  
  
"Yeah, nice place it is. Uh trent, remember when we uh- had sex in the bath at the motel?" She asked.  
  
"Did we use a condom?" She asked, now beginning to panic.  
  
"Uh... ." Trent said, beginning to realise the error.  
  
"Oh no,' Daria began to sob, `Trent, I think I might be pregnant, I have all the telltale signs, and..."  
  
Trent hugged daria tightly, he too was panicked but there was no use worrying, they had to find out.  
  
"Did you want to get a home test or go to the doctor?" he asked.  
  
"I've got an appointment in an hour, will you come with me?" She asked.  
  
"Yeah, anything for you Daria,' trent began, `well the appointment is in an hour, you best come and sit with me and we'll talk about what we could do if it turns out positive."  
  
"I guess it would be an idea." She said as he took her hand and led her to his room.  
  
She sat on the end of his bed and looked at the floor. Tears began to drip from her eyes as trent sat on the floor in front of her.  
  
"Dariaa-,' trent began, `hey, babe, there's no point getting too upset, I mean, we don't even know whether you are pregnant or not."  
  
"I know trent, but I can't begin to think about if I was, I don't know whether it'd be wise to abort, I'm old enough to have a child, and this is the first time, and probably the last time that I'm ever going to come so close." She said between sobs.  
  
"It will all be alright,' he said, `either way, I'm here to support you daria, I always will be." Trent said, and joining her on the bed.  
  
`Is this a good time?' trent thought to himself, and deciding he had a fifty-fifty chance, he thought it best to leave it until after the doctor's appointment.  
  
"Is it visable yet?" trent asked.  
  
"No, not really, but I can feel it when I wake up in the morning, and I'm getting sick a lot." Daria replied.  
  
"It's been how long since we did it?" Trent asked  
  
"Two weeks, the foetus would still be small, if there's one, but , oh trent, I'm so nervous." Daria began crying again.  
  
"Hey, look, there's about half an hour until your appointment, let's get ready to go, I'll drive slowly and we'll come back here afterwards if we need to talk." Trent said.  
  
"Thanks, I really didn't think I had a clear mind to drive anyway." Daria said.  
  
They sat in the doctors waiting room for what seemed hours, but finally, ontime the female doctor called her in, and she signalled for trent to come in as well.  
  
Daria sat down awkwardly, and trent beside her, they held hands.  
  
"Now, what have you come here for today?" Dr. Sutton asked.  
  
"Uh, my boyfriend trent and I,' she looked at trent and he nodded her to continue, ` we had intercourse about two weeks ago and I think I may be pregnant." Daria said shakily.  
  
"Did you use a condom?" the doctor asked both of them.  
  
"No." trent replied.  
  
"Well then Daria, if you'll just come with me, we'll get you tested." The doctor said.  
  
The doctor led daria to the adjoining room, and through the door, trent could see the curtain being pulled. Daria tried not to wince as the nurse took some blood, and then daria was allowed to see trent again.  
  
"Now the test results will be ready in five hours, I could give you a call and tell you if you'd like, or I can arrange an appointment for tomorrow morning if you'd prefer that." Dr. Sutton said.  
  
"Can I come in first thing tomorrow morning?" she asked.  
  
"Yes, I'll give you the first appointment." The doctor said, and with that, they got up and the doctor called in the next patient.  
  
After paying all the necessities, and making the extra appointment, trent drove her back to his place. She sat quietly in the car on the way home.  
  
"Daria, can you wait just a minute here?" Trent asked, as he bolted up to his room.  
  
Daria sat down, her legs were wobbling like jelly as she thought over how much things may change in the next day or so.  
  
Trent returned, and sat beside her.  
  
"Daria,' he began, `I've enjoyed every moment with you, and I want to continue to keep having that fun with you, I want to be a part of your life, will you marry me?" trent asked, kneeling down in front of her, producing a gold ring with a single diamond.  
  
Daria was stunned, she sat on the sofa quietly, thinking madly.  
  
"Yes, trent, I will marry you." Daria said.  
  
Trent slipped the ring onto her finger, and they kissed.  
  
Daria smiled, now all of a sudden, things didn't seem so bad. Trent had the power to do that to her.  
  
"So Trent, I guess if I am pregnant, should we keep it?" Daria asked.  
  
"I'm not sure how I'd feel if you were going to have a baby, I'm prepared to become a dad, but I love you daria and I want what's best for you." Trent said.  
  
"I'm old enough to have a baby, Quinn has already got one, and another on the way, and she's only 24."Daria said.  
  
Trent laughed slightly and daria joined in on the giggle. Tomorrow would be a day to change the rest of her life. She hoped she could get enough sleep tonight.  
  
~~~~~~~  
  
Next chapter in a week or so  
  
~~~~~~~ 


End file.
